kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona
Fiona (possibly named Fiona Munson, source needed for surname) is a female relative of Old Lady Munson. She is not a descendant, being referred to like some degree of aunt/niece relationship. She became a recurring character since her first appearance in Something About Fiona. It's unknown when her birthday is. She likes Coop. Relatedness to Mrs. Munson The specifics are not clear since there are slight variations in how it is described in episodes: *In Kat of Diamonds, she says "great great great great great aunt old lady Munson" *In Never Cry Sheep Fiona says "great great great great great aunty Munson" *In You Kat See Me Fiona says "I'm dog-sitting Growler while Auntie Munson goes to a garden gnome convention tonight" and also calls her the old troll *? says great great great great great grand-niece Age She maybe 10 years old. At the time of Season 1, she is 9 years old. Background Fiona debuts in season two's premiere "Something About Fiona". She also appears in the season 2 intro, being a recurring character, making 7 appearances to date. While she had been suspicious from the start when she saw Kat at every place something bad happened, Coop tried protecting her, so he went to Old Lady Munson's house and confessed to her, kissing her at the end to get her grounded so she would not find out and become a target for Kat. However, she used her nail file to escape and then helped Coop fight off Kat. When they finished, she attempted to kiss him, but her aunt interrupted and ultimately cut her visit short, sending her to jail. Her next appearance was in the episode "Never Cry Sheep" was, by accident, she switched the girly scarf she had made for her cousin with Coop's snowboarder hat. When she found out the truth she apologized for her mistake, while hoping that he didn't wear that scarf in public. She then giggled after she figured out he actually did it. Although Coop began to worry that he would be considered weird, Fiona responded by saying "Well, yeah, but in a totally sweet kind of way!" as she leaned in for another kiss, only to be cut short. However, while her aunt carried her away, she blew him a kiss. After that, she appeared in "You Kat See Me" when Coop invited her over for dinner. She also appears in the episode "Birthday Bashed", as a guest at Coop's birthday party. While everyone else was happy for her presence, Phoebe, clearly outraged in jealousy for Coop's feelings towards her, started acting mean to her, going to the point where she showed her the wrong way on the mountain in the hopes she might eventually get lost. However, she never actually hurt her, or even insulted her, possibly because she knew she would get in trouble for it. At the end, when Phoebe's life is threatened, Fiona was the one who saved her, and Phoebe decided to thank Coop for saving her instead of Fiona out of spite. She also appeared in "Board Kat", when Coop and Kat switched bodies. Kat ignored her, making Fiona very angry thinking it was really Coop. They soon make up after this when she discovers it wasn't really Coop. After this, her next appearance was in "Kat of Diamonds" when she came back to take care of her great great great great great aunt, as she had sprained her back when teaching the tango to her gnomes. Kat had a devious plan, and Coop told her not to come along, as he feared she might get hurt in the process. Fiona saw his comment as sexist and became angry with him. Coop called her through voice mail seeking help from her. On the battlefield, they tried to handle things themselves, but they eventually made up. After they defeated Kat and found the diamonds he stole, they walked home together, and Coop said that he just didn't want her to be hurt because he liked her. She then confessed he liked him too. Coop then holds up a diamond ring asking her if she'd help him return the stolen diamonds. However, he made a brief pause at "Fiona, will you...", making her think he was going to propose to her. Old Lady Munson then appeared at the scene, and yells "BURTONBURGER!" at Coop, spraining her back once again, which meant that Fiona would have to stay longer. Her final appearance was in The Kat Went Back, where she was captured by a Katnipian ship and taken to Kat Nebula. Appearance Fiona's colour scheme is blue. She has dark blue-teal coloured eyes and blond hair worn back in a ponytail. She also has 4 small freckles under each eye, and black eyebrows and lashes. She wears a blue dress/top with light blue sleeves and a blue skirt. When skateboarding she wears a purple helmet. Her nose is pointy in contrast to Coop's round nose. She resembles Miss Brannigan, both being long-haired ponytailed blondes with blue eyes and face freckles, showing Burt and Coop have similar taste in women. Coop's teacher only has 3 freckles between her eyes rather than 4 below each, though. Abilities Fiona is very good at skateboarding and seems to be really proud of it. She also appears to be good at soccer. When she learned about Kat's true identity as an alien, she became a powerful ally. Although not necessarily as much as Coop displays, in "Birthday Bashed" she shows above-average arm strength. When Coop dangles 1-armed from a bunch of balloons she is able to (with both hands) dangle from his ankles supporting herself, Phoebe, Dennis, Lorne and Harley. Later when she rescues Phoebe from falling off a water-slide, she is able to stretch her arms to over triple their normal lengths to swing her back up to safety on solid land. Phoebe's also stretch too, but not as much. Personality As soon as she first appeared, Fiona was seen as a tomboyish girl, and has an interest in aliens and enjoys playing pranks on people. She enjoys things like sports, soccer, and skateboarding and also exhibits skills and talent in these subjects. Despite Phoebe's hostile attitude in "Birthday Bashed" she still saved her life. She is friendly to everyone in general and figured out all by herself that Kat is an evil alien. Though she is a tomboy, she also has moments of being girly, such as wearing typical girl attire when not in her sport outfit. Though she likes Coop, he can earn her ire very quickly, more commonly in her later appearances. Fiona is also athletic, as she can fight with both Coop and Kat when needed. She is very good at shooting with pistols if needed. Episode Appearances #Something About Fiona #Never Cry Sheep #You Kat See Me #Birthday Bashed #Board Kat #Kat of Diamonds #The Kat Went Back Part 1 #The Kat Went Back Part 2 Quotes * "I'm Fiona. You must be Coop - the rotten little kid who lives next door and still wets his pants..." * "Hey Coop. You wanna come over and help hide garden gnomes? I'm gonna tell Auntie Munson they were abducted by aliens!" * "Coop, I think your freaking cat might be an evil alien who's trying to destroy you! *sigh* You think I'm some kind of wacko, don't you?" * "Try the exact opposite." * "Bye, great great great great great aunty Munson! I'll visit you again soon!"' * "Well, yeah, but in a totally sweet way!" * "I'll be there as soon as the old troll leaves her den." * "THANKS, Phoebe." * "Well, I figured Phoebe's either gonna have a crush on Coop, or she's gonna crush me!" * "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me! ...And the creepiest." * "What's the evil purple one up to THIS time?" * "Hey! Quit hogging all the fun!" * "That's all? You think I can't take care of myself?" * (sarcastically) "*gasps* Ooh, what if I break a nail? Sorry, Coop, I'm gonna be too busy looking after my Auntie Munson. ALL WEEK." * "Uh-oh, party crasher at 10 o'clock!" * "Hii-yah! Bad kitty!" * "No wonder they wanted to invade Earth! Your planet is an ecological disaster!" * "What?! So you take over a planet, ruin it, and then find another planet to take over and ruin?! How could you be so unbelievably selfish? * "Coop! What are you doing to that poor little cat?!" Galleries by episode Trivia *She is revealed to be younger than Coop even though she's taller than him. *She is the 3rd person to find out Kat is an alien. *Fiona and Coop both have the same style shirt, two colours with a stripe in the middle. *Captain Blasteroid's actor may be related to her since he is stated to be Munson's relative. *Millie and Fiona have the same colour as the dress, but sometimes Millie has a green dress. *Fiona met Estelle in the episode "Kat of Diamonds" Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Fiona Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Enemy of Kat Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Females Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Characters in love Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Friend of Harley Category:Heroes Category:Friend of Old Lady Munson Category:Protagonists Category:Enemy of Tuttankitty Category:Enemy of Phoebe